Mulan
Mulan er en Oscar- og Golden Globe-nomineret Disney tegnefilm fra 1998, produceret af Walt Disney Feature Animationsog udgivet af Walt Disney Company den 5. juni 1998 i USA, og den 13. november 1998 i Danmark. Det er 36. i rækken af Disneys Klassikere, og den er baseret på en kinesiske legende om Hua Mulan, og den var den første ud af tre film, som blev produceret af animationsstudiet Disney's Hollywood Studios i Orlando, Florida. Filmen er instrueret af Tony Bancroftog Barry Cook, og skrevet af Robert D. San Souci og Rita Hsiao, m.fl. Handling Da hunnerne, ledet af den grusomme Shan Yu (Lasse Lunderskov), invaderer Kina, befaler Kinas kejser (Søren Elung Jensen), at hver familie i Kina skal stille med én mand til hæren, trods det faktum at den øverstbefalende general tror, at hans tropper kan bekæmpe hunnerne alene. Kejseren siger, at "et enkelt riskorn, kan bringe hele vægten i ubalance" og at "en mand kan blive forskellen mellem nederlag og sejr". Fa Mulan (Pernille Højgaard) er i mellemtiden ved at gøre sig klar til sit møde med ægteskabsmægleren (Ulla Jessen), i håb om at hun kan sikre Mulan et godt ægteskab. Den eneste måde en pige kan bringe sin familie og land ære, er ved at gifte sig godt og føde sønner (Høres i sangen "Bring Os Alle Ære Snart"). Mulan kommer for sent til mødet, hun er uforberedt og efter at hun møder den ellers lykkebringende fårekylling, Cri-Kee, går det hele så galt, at ægteskabsmægleren ender med at smide Mulan ud og råbe og skrige, at "hun aldrig vil kunne bringe sin familie ære!". Såret og fyldt med skam, tager Mulan hjem, hvor hun kæmper for at blive til en, som hendes forældre vil være stolte over, men hun ved, at hun ikke vil lade som om hun er én, hun faktisk ikke er. Mulan gemmer sig i familiens have så hendes far Fa Zhou (Holger Munk) kommer ud og begynder at tale om, hvor smukke kirsebærtræernes blomster er i år, og pointerer at der faktisk er en blomst, som ikke er sprunget ud endnu. Han siger, at selvom at det er lidt sent, når den så vil blomstre, så "vil den være den smukkeste af dem alle". En trommen afbryder deres snak, for at annoncere ankomsten af kejserens irriterende og kvindefjendske rådgiver, Chi-Fu (Per Pallesen), som bringer Zhou en værnepligtsbefaling for én mand fra hver familie. Sønner overtager deres fædres pladser, men siden Fa Zhou ikke har nogen sønner, er han tvunget til at melde sig, selvom at han er for gammel, og stadig lider under en benskade, som han fik under en tidligere krig, og det ses tydeligt at han ikke vil kunne klare endnu en krig. Mulan tilbyder at tage sin fars plads, men både Chi-Fu og Fa Zhou beordrer hende indenfor. Senere på aftenen, da Mulan atter bringer det nye emne på bordet, som hendes familie ellers prøver at undgå, fortæller Fa Zhou at han er stolt over at dø, for hvad der er rigtigt og at det er på tide, at hun lærer at kende sin plads. Mulan bliver ked af det, og tilbringer noget af natten udenfor, hvor hun senere ser sine forældre igennem deres soveværelsesvindue. Hendes far forsøger at få hendes mor til syntes bedre om hans afrejse, men hun skubber ham grædende væk. Mulan tager her en drastisk beslutning: hun går ind, tager sin fars sværd, hvorefter hun skærer noget af sit hår af, så det ikke er så langt. Hun ifører sig derefter sin fars rustning, tager hans våben og værnepligtsbefaling, og rider derefter af sted på sin hest, Khan, for at slutte sig til hæren, i stedet for sin far. Mulans bedstemor bliver vækket, og alarmerer resten af huset. Mulans mor beder Fa Zhou om at tage efter hende, fordi hun ved at hun højst sandsynlig vil blive dræbt, men han afslår, da han ved at, hvis han afslører hende, så vil hun med garanti blive dræbt. Mushu (Jan Gintberg), en lille drage, er blevet vækket af familiens Ærværdige Forfader (Ulrik Cold). Mushu er blevet degraderet til at slå på gongongen, efter et uheld som resulterede i at en af forfædrene døde (Han blev højst sandsynligt halshugget, idet han bærer sit hoved under armen). Efter at forfædrene har skændtes om, hvis forfærdelige gener, der har fået Mulan til at stikke af, og konsekvensen for families navn, hvis hun bliver afsløret, begynder de at diskutere hvilken skytsånd, der skal vækkes og sendes efter hende. Det ender med at Mushu bliver sendt af sted for at vække "Den Store Stendrage". Mushu forsøger nu at vække "Stener" imens han hele tiden grubler over, hvor urimeligt det hele er. Da stendragen ikke vågner, begynder Mushu at slå på den med gongongen, så stenfiguren til sidst går i stykker og falder sammen. Først går Mushu i vild panik, men får (med hjælp fra Cri-Kee) den idé, at hvis han får lavet Mulan om til en krigshelt, så vil de andre forfædre tilgive ham. I mellemtiden er Shan Yu og hans hær på vej igennem Kina. De finder en dag to kejserlige spejdere og Shan Yu driller dem med at de har fundet hans mægtige hær. En af spejdere fortæller modigt at kejseren vil stoppe ham, men Shan Yu bliver ikke bange. Han løfter derefter spejderen op i kraven, og fortæller ham, at da kejseren byggede "Den Store Mur", så udfordrede han Shan Yus hærs styrke. Han smider spejderen på jorden igen, og siger at de skal tage tilbage til kejseren, og bede ham sende sine bedste hære. Som spejderne løber væk, smiler Shan Yu og spørger sin bueskytte, om "hvor mange skal der til at aflevere en besked?". Bueskytten smiler og spænder sin bue mens han svarer "Én...". Mulan, som næsten er nået til hærens lejr, øver sig på sin "fremgangsmåde". Til Khans underholdning, er Mulan umulig til det, idet hun faktisk er ude af stand til at trække sit sværd, uden at tabe det. Hun har næsten givet op, da Mushu (eller rettere sagt, Mushus skygge) dukker op, og fortæller at han er her, for at hjælpe hende igennem hendes "maskerade". Mulan bliver naturligvis glad, indtil Mushu træder frem og afslører sin lille størrelse. Ikke desto mere mindre, så lader hun ham hjælpe sig. Under Mushus instruktion, marcherer Mulan ind i lejren (selvom at hans instruktioner om "skuldrene tilbage, brystet løftet, fødderne meget adskilt, hovedet op og march!" resulterer i en eller anden form for gåsegang, som ikke forbliver ubemærket af de andre mænd i lejren). Efter at have gået igennem lejren, og opdaget mænds "modbydelige" vaner, og under det indtryk at, at slag er den måde som mænd "siger hej" til hinanden på; slår Mulan den anden soldat og "hårde" fyr Yao (Benny Hansen). Yaos ven Chien Po (Morten Remar) kommenterer derefter glædeligt at Yao har fået en ven!. Opmuntret af Mushu, slår Mulan Yao bagi. En rasende Yao forsøger derefter at angribe Mulan, men beroliges igen af Chien Pos meditation, og Yao siger bagefter at Mulan "er spild af tid. Tøsedreng!". Mushu bliver vred og kalder Yao en for en "slatten nudel", og Yao tror selvfølgelig at det var Mulan der sagde det, så han langer ud efter Mulan, men misser og rammer sin ven Ling (Jacob Morild). En slåskamp kommer hurtigt på benene og en lang række af mænd (som står i kø til frokost) og en stor gryde ris bliver væltet ud over pladsen. Chi-Fu står og observerer hvordan de mange mænd teer sig, før han skynder sig ind i et stort telt, hvor kaptajn Li Shang (Stig Rossen) og general Li, sidder og diskuterer kampstrategier. Generalen fortæller Shang at han må blive tilbage, for at optræne de nye rekrutter, imens han selv vil forsøge at stoppe Shan Yu ved Tong Shao-passet. Chi-Fu indvender at Shang ikke er erfaren nok til lede tropperne, men generalen vifter ham af og giver ham besked på at lave en rapport over rekrutternes tre uger lange træningsforløb. Generalen og Chi-Fu forsvinder ud af teltet, imens Shang bliver der inde lidt, imens han begynder at fantasere om at han har optrænet "de bedste tropper nogensinde", inden han træder udenfor, hvor soldaterne stadig slås. Generalen rider lidt efter af sted med sin hær og ønsker Shang held og lykke. Shang hvisker bagefter "Held og lykke... far". Shang går nu i aktion som kaptajn, med at stoppe slåskampen og får at vide af alle mændene at det er Mulan, der startede det hele. Da hun bliver udspurgt om hvem hun er og med hjælp fra Mushu, som har gemt sig i hendes krave, siger hun, at hendes navn er Ping og viser hendes værnepligtsbefaling, som bevis på at hun er Fa Zhous søn. Shang og Chi-Fu er lidt mistroiske omkring dette, da de godt kender "den Fa Zhou", men at de ikke vidste, at han faktisk havde en søn. Mulan bortforklarer med, at Fa Zhou "ikke snakker så meget om mig". Shang beordrer derefter at soldaterne skal samle alle spildte riskorn op. Den næste morgen, bliver Mulan vækket af Mushu, som får at vide af Khan, at de andre soldater allerede er oppe og skal i gang med deres træning. Mulan skynder sig at slutte sig til de andre soldater, som er klar til at slås videre. I samme øjeblik kommer Shang, som skyder en pil op i toppen af flere meter høj træpæl, hvorefter han beder Yao om at hente den. Det ser umiddelbart let ud, men inden Yao begynder at klatre op, give Shang ham en stor, rund og flad sten om hver håndled, den ene står for "mod", den anden for "styrke". Alle soldaterne forsøger forgæves at nå pilen, og da de tre uger er gået, er Mulan blevet accepteret af de andre soldater og Shang, da hun ved hjælp af logisk tænkning, bliver den første til at nå pilen på pælen. (Sangen "Vær en mand"). Shan Yu har på samme tidspunkt nået Tong Shao-passet, hvor hans falk bringer ham en lille dukke. En undersøgelse af dukken (hestehår, krudtlugt og harpiks), afslører for Shan Yu at kejserens hær venter på dem, på den anden side af passet. Da vejen igennem passet er den hurtigste, fortsætter Shan Yu videre, med den besked, at "en lille pige savner sin dukke" og at de skal aflevere den til hende. Tilbage i lejren, har Mulan sneget sig væk, for at bade i den nærliggende sø, imod Mushus kommentarer om at badning er "dumme pigevaner". I det samme kommer Yao, Ling og Chien Po, som også smider tøjet og begynder at bade. Mulan forsøger at gemme sig, men Ling opdager hende, og begynder at undskylde, at de behandlede hende så dårligt, da hun ankom til lejren. De tre vil gerne starte på en frisk, og Yao klatrer nøgen (det vises dog ikke!) op på en sten, hvor han udråber sig selv, som "Klippernes Konge". Mulans hemmelighed er lige ved at blive afsløret, men Mushu kommer til undsætning og bider Ling i ballen, og Mulan når at slippe væk, før resten af soldaterne også kommer ned i vandet. Tilbage i lejren overhører Mulan Shang og Chi-Fus diskussion, om at Chi-Fu ikke mener at rekrutterne er klar til kamp, selvom de har gennemført træningen. Shang bliver vred, og efter et kort skænderi med Chi-Fu, stormer han ud af teltet, hvor Mulan forsøger at muntre ham op igen. Det er også her at Mushu opdager, at Mulan godt "kan lide" Shang, hvilket Mulan dog nægter. Hendes blik og smil siger dog noget andet. Mushu beslutter, at det er på tide, at det skal gøres noget, og med hjælp fra Cri-Kee forfalsker han et brev fra generalen, som beder Shangs soldater om at møde dem ved bjergpasset, som de så giver til Chi-Fu. Tropperne sætter derefter af sted mod general Li (Sangen "En Pige at Kæmpe For"), helt opsatte på at bekæmpe hunnerne. Men da tropperne når lejren, opdager de at lejren er brændt ned, og at hele kejserens hær er blevet slagtet. Chien Po finder general Lis hjelm, som han giver til Shang, som stikker sit sværd i jorden, og sætter hjelmen ovenpå. Modløse, fortsætter tropperne mod Kejserens By, da Mushu ved et uheld, kommer til at antænde en raket, som afslører deres position for hunnerne. Hunnerne angriber dem, og sætter ild til raketvognen, som Khan er bundet fast til. Mulan når at skære ham fri, og soldaterne når at redde nogle af raketterne, før hele vognen eksploderer. Tropperne begynder at skyde mod op mod hunnerne, men da der kun er en enkelt raket tilbage, får Mulan en idé. Hun løber frem mod Shan Yu, som kommer ridende frem, sætter sig ned med den sidste raket og sigter op mod det største og mest sneklædte bjerg, der er i nærheden. Hun affyrer raketten, som da den rammer, udløser en lavine. Da Shan Yu ser Mulans tilfredse ansigtsudtryk, vender han sig og ser, hvordan hele hans hær bliver dækket under dynger af sne. Shan Yu bliver nu vred, og snitter med sit sværd ned over Mulans bryst, hvorefter hun flygter væk, griber den forbløffede Shangs hånd og hiver ham med. Khan, som egentlig blev holdt fast en af soldat, river sig fri og løber hen mod Mulan og Shang. Mulan når at springe op, men Shang bliver hevet med i lavinen. Tropperne søger dækning bag en klippe, og da Mulan ser Shang på vej ud over klippen, rider hun efter ham. Chien Po, Ling og Yao skyder i mellemtiden en pil med en reb i efter dem, i håb om at de kan blive reddet. Desværre tænker ingen af dem på at holde fast i rebet, og lige da de tror, at Mulan og Shang er døde, kommer pilen tilbage (Mulan har skudt den op, imens de var på vej over klippen), og de får hevet alle op i sikkerhed. Oppe igen, mærker Mulan pludselig konsekvensen af Shan Yus snit, og hun besvimer kort efter af smerte. Under hendes lægebehandling bliver det afsløret at hun er en kvinde. Egentlig burde hun dræbes, men Shang gør det ikke, da Mulan lige har reddet hans liv. Hæren efterlader Mulan, Mushu, Khan og Cri-Kee og begiver sig videre mod Kejserens By. Mulan stiller sig derefter spørgsmålet, om det virkelig var for hendes fars skyld eller for sin egen at hun tog af sted, Mushu indrømmer, at han faktisk ikke er sendt af forfædrene og Cri-Kee indrømmer, at han overhovedet ikke er heldig (efter denne erklæring, spørger Mushu om Khan så virkelig er en hest?). Mulan beslutter at tage hjem til sin far, og Mushu lover at blive hos hende. Et stykke under dem, flyver Shan Yus falk rundt og kalder på sin herre. Pludselig bryder en hånd frem af sneen, og lidt efter dukker Shan Yu op. Han skriger derefter, som får mindst tolv mænd mere fra hans hær til at bryde op fra sneen, men Mulan og de andre har også hørt det. Shan Yu begiver sig med sine mænd mod Kejserens By, uvidende om at Mulan har set det hele oppefra, og følger efter dem, for at advare Shang og de andre soldater. I mellemtiden bliver Shang og hans soldater fejret med et optog igennem byen, som Kinas helte, men det er kun Chi-Fu, der rent faktisk nyder deres livs øjeblik. Shang bliver helt chokeret da Mulan dukker op, og advarer om hunnerne. Optoget er nu nået op til kejserens palads med Shang i spidsen, som overrækker kejseren Shan Yus sværd. I det samme kommer Shan Yus falk, tager sværdet og bringer det op til Shan Yu, som sidder oppe på bygningens tag. Han rejser sig, og i samme øjeblik bryder nogle af Shan Yus soldater ud af optogets store udklædningsorm, og tager kejseren til fange, og blokerer dørene. Shangs tropper forsøger nu at ødelægge døren, men Mulan indser, at de ikke vil kunne nå at komme ind i tide. Yao, Ling og Chien Po lægger al deres udrustning og våben, og klæder sig ud som konkubiner. De får snart følgeskab af Shang, og kommer ind i paladset, på samme måde, som Mulan hentede pilen på pælen dengang under træningen. Shan Yu har nu bragt kejseren ud på paladsets balkon, imens "konkubinerne" angriber vagterne uden for, og Mushu tager sig falken. Shang når op til kejseren, lige inden han skulle slås ihjel af Shan Yu. De to begynder at slås, samtidig med at Chien Po, Ling og Yao bringer kejseren i sikkerhed, ved at glide ned af en lyskæde. Mulan er også lige ved at nå væk, men bliver da Shang bliver banket af Shan Yu. Mulan får Shan Yu til at følge efter hende i stedet, og de ender begge oppe på taget. Mushu er blevet sendt over til fyrværkeritårnet, og han møder Shan Yu og Mulan oppe på taget med den største raket han kunne finde. Mulan får hægtet Shan Yu fast til taget, tænder raketten, som affyres mod Shan Yu, hen mod et tårn, hvor den eksploderer. Mushu, Cri-Kee og Mulan ender nede ved Shang, hvor kejseren lidt efter slutter sig til dem. Chi-Fu skal lige til at gå på Mulan, Shang stiller sig imellem og kejseren afbryder. Han får gennet soldaterne væk og taler med Mulan, om alle de forbrydelser hun faktisk har begået mod Kina. "Og!" råber han næsten, "Du har reddet os alle!". Til alle overraskelse smiler han og bukker for hende, en fantastisk ære. Chi-Fu og resten af soldaterne følger trop og snart knæler alle i Kejserens By for Mulan. Kejseren tilbyder efterfølgende Mulan en plads ved sit råd, og da Chi-Fu glad fortæller, at der ikke er nogen ledige pladser, fortsætter kejseren med "Jamen, så får hun din plads", hvorefter Chi-Fu besvimer. Mulan afslår tilbuddet og siger, at hun sådan bare gerne vil hjem. Kejseren overrækker derefter Mulan sit kongelig segl, så hendes familie kan se hvad hun har gjort for ham, og Shan Yus sværd, så de kan se, hvad hun har gjort for Kina. Mulan siger farvel til Chien Po, Ling, Yao og Shang, som kun får sagt "Du er en fremragende kriger". Hjemme igen, sidder Fa Zhou og kigger på kirsebærblomsterne, da Mulan træder ind i haven. Da hun tror, at hun skal til at have skældud, skynder hun sig at knæle for sin far, og overrække ham kejserens sejl og Shan Yus sværd. Fa Zhou smider disse ting på jorden, og giver Mulan et ordentlig kram. "Den største gave af dem alle, er at have dig til datter". Mulans mor og bedstemor står op kigger på, og bedstemoren når lige at brokke sig over, at hun vender hjem med et sværd og ikke en mand, da Shang træder ind i gården, og spørger efter Mulan. De forbløffede kvinder peger i retning mod Mulan, og bedstemoren siger "Jeg melder mig til den næste krig!". Shang forsøger at aflevere Mulans hjelm, men bliver forvirret, da det jo faktisk er Fa Zhous hjelm. Mulan tilbyder at lade ham blive til middag (Bedstemoren: "Har du lyst til at blive til evig tid?") og Shang accepterer glad. I bedetemplet, ser Den Ærværdige Forfader det hele. Han giver modvilligt Mushu lov til at blive skytsånd igen. Mushu bliver ellevild og starter en fest. Mulan kommer hen til bedetemplet og kysser Mushu på hovedet, som tak for hjælpen. Skuespillere Andre er: Karen-Lise Mynster, Stig Hoffmeyer, Peter Aude, Peter Holst-Bech, Michelle Bjørn-Andersen, Dennis Hansen, Søren Ulrichs, Pernille Bruun, Peter Røschke, Kit Eichler Sange * "Dring og ære" Sunget af: Pernille Højgaard, Pernille Bruun, Malene Nordtorp, Ghita Nørby og Airborne * "Spejlbilledet" Sunget af: Pernille Højgaard * "Rigtige mænd" Sunget af: Stig Rossen, Morten Remar, Benny Hansen, Jacob Morild, Jan Gintberg, Pernille Højgaard og Airborne * "En pige værd at kæmpe for" Sunget af: Benny Hansen, Morten Remar, Jacob Morild, Pernille Højgaard, Per Pallesen og Airborne Priser 1998 Annie Awards * Vandt "Outstanding Achievement in an Animated Theatrical Feature" * Vandt "Outstanding Individual Achievement for Character Animation" (Ruben A. Aquino for figuren "Shang") * Vandt "Outstanding Individual Achievement for Directing in an Animated Feature Production" (Barry Cook og Tony Bancroft) * Vandt "Outstanding Individual Achievement for Effects Animation" (David Tidgwell) * Vandt "Outstanding Individual Achievement for Music in an Animated Feature Production" (Matthew Wilder (sange), David Zippel (sange), Jerry Goldsmith) * Vandt "Outstanding Individual Achievement for Producing in an Animated Feature Production (Pam Coats) * Vandt "Outstanding Individual Achievement for Production Design in an Animated Feature Production (Hans Bacher) * Vandt "Outstanding Individual Achievement for Storyboarding in an Animated Feature Production" (Chris Sanders) * Vandt "Outstanding Individual Achievement for Voice Acting by a Female Performer in an Animated Feature Production" (Ming-Na for at lægge stemme til "Mulan") * Vandt "Outstanding Individual Achievement for Writing in an Animated Feature Production" (Rita Hsiao, Chris Sanders, Philip LaZebnik, Raymond Singer, Eugenia Bostwick-Singer) * Nomineret til "Outstanding Individual Achievement for Character Animation" (Tom Bancroft for figuren "Mushu") * Nomineret til "Outstanding Individual Achievement for Character Animation" (Mark Henn for figuren "Mulan") Bogey Awards (Tyskland) * Vandt "Bogey Award" Golden Screen (Tyskland) * Vandt "Golden Screen" * 1999 ALMA Awards ** Nomineret til ALMA Award for "Outstanding Performance of a Song for a Feature Film" (Christina Aguilera for sangen "Reflection") ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards ** Vandt "ASCAP Award Top Box Office Films" (Matthew Wilder) Academy Awards ** Nomineret til Oscar for "Best Music, Original Musical or Comedy Score" (Matthew Wilder (musik), David Zippel (tekster), Jerry Goldsmith (instrumentering)) BMI Film & TV Awards ** Vandt "BMI Film Music Award" (Jerry Goldsmith) Blockbuster Entertainment Awards ** Nomineret til "Blockbuster Entertainment Award Favorite Animated Famliy Movie" Casting Society of America ** Nomineret til "Artios Best Casting for Animated Voiceover" (Ruth Lambert) Golden Globes ** Nomineret "Best Original Score – Motion Picture" (Jerry Goldsmith) ** Nomineret til "Best Original Song – Motion Picture" (Matthew Wilder (musik) og David Zippel (tekster) for sangen "Reflection") Grammy Awards ** Nomineret til "Best Song Written Specifically for a Motion Picture or for Television" (Matthew Wilder og David Zippel for sangen "True To Your Heart") Motion Picture Sound Editors ** Nomineret til "Best Sound Editing – Animated Feature ** Nomineret til "Best Sound Editing – Music – Animated Feature" Satellite Awards ** Nomineret til "Best Motion Picture – Animated or Mixed Media" (Pam Coats) Young Artist Awards ** Nomineret til "Best Family Feature – Animated 2005 Satellite Awards *** Nomineret til "Best Youth DVD" (For special edition) ar:مولان en:Mulan es:Mulán (película) fr:Mulan (1998) it:Mulan (film 1998) nl:Mulan (film) pl:Mulan (film 1998) pt-br:Mulan ro:Mulan ru:Мулан (мультфильм) zh:花木兰（1998年） Kategori:Tegnefilm Kategori:Film Kategori:Animation Kategori:1998